1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general to golf clubs, and more specifically to an electronic leveling device and a message display incorporated into the construction of a golf club putter for helping a golfer gauge the slope and pitch of the putting surface to enhance solid contact with the ball during the golf swing, and to display a message or messages to the golfer.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
A preliminary search in class 273, and subclasses 183D, 186A, 186C, and 186R in the Examiner's art and files disclose the following patents: Skelly U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,922; McCullough U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,046; Aitken, U.S. Pat. No 2,158,211; Evans, U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,564; Ikeda, U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,576; Brandell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,564; Lancelotti, U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,125; Barasch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,504; Thompson. U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,739; Richards, U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,986; Dollar, et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,160; and Nobles, U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,787. It is difficult, when on a putting surface, to accurately gauge the slope and pitch of the putting green by simple visual examination. It is equally difficult for the golfer to judge if the golf club head of the putter is parallel to the putting surface, and to determine the position of the golfer's hands and body in juxtaposition to the ball, just prior and during the act of striking the ball during the golf swing. Each of the above cited patents disclose a means for giving some indication of the slope and pitch of the green or providing information about and possibly improving the golf swing, and, thus, apparently relate to the present invention. One such device is disclosed in Nobles, U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,787, issued on Jun. 5, 1990, in which a signaling device is attached to the golf club putter or the like. Said signaling device together with a source of electrical energy, a signal means, switch means, display means, and electrical conductor means is used to indicate when the club is not parallel to the putting surface or when there is a rotation of the hands holding the putter on the backstroke.
While this method of installation is not entirely unsatisfactory, it suffers from some disadvantages, and, in addition, none of the aforementioned patents disclose or suggest an electrical leveling device containing a display means consisting of a plurality of Light Emitting Diodes (LEDS) that is fitted with a light diffuser and which can be used to display a lighted message or symbol visible to the golfer when said electrical leveling device is energized during the process of aligning the longitudinal axis of the putter to the putting surface. Said display means with a light diffuser can be used to display a message or symbol to the golfer can, therefore, be used for product or service promotions. One of the disadvantages of the Nobles U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,787 is getting the body of the signaling and leveling device properly installed to putter heads when the vast majority of said clubs have irregular, angled or incomplete back surfaces making attachment of the body difficult or impossible. Another problem is the lack of protection of the attached signaling device, containing electrical components, that protrudes from the rear of the putter and can be struck during use and during insertion of said club into and out of the golf bag, or the like. A third disadvantage involves the placement of the master switch means on the body of the signaling device that is attached to the club head. Therefore, the display means, consisting of an LED, would be on constantly during the entire golf swing and would be a major distraction to golfers who must focus on the ball at all times during the golf swing. None of the above listed patents suggest a golf club with an electronic leveling device in the putter head that displays a message or symbol when the system in energized during the process of aligning the club head to the horizon of the putting surface. Said electronic leveling device with its message or symbol display consists of a source of electrical energy, display means for producing a signal when electrically energized, light diffusion means, electric circuit means for electrically coupling the display means to the source of electric energy, and a single pole dual throw switch means inserted in the electrical circuit means and movable between an open position in which electrical energy is prevented from passing from the source of the electrical energy to the display means through the electric circuit means therethrough and the closed position in which the electrical energy is permitted to pass from the source of the electrical energy to the display means through the electrical circuit means to electrically energize the display means, and, thus, illuminating the diffuser means producing a lighted message, symbol, or the like, the switch means being in the closed position when the longitudinal axis of the putter head is held at an angle that is not parallel to the horizon, and the momentary push switch located on the handle of the club is in a fully depressed and engaged position.